Illéa Boarding High- Official
by Maxerica15
Summary: America Singer has been chosen to go to Illéa Boarding High where she will meet Maxon Schreave the President and Principal's son. America is turning a new page in her life as she travels across the country to go to her new school. This is the new official Illéa Boarding High. Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Leslie and this is going to be the official Illéa Boarding High which I'll be writing! This is a Modern AU meaning it will have everything we have now but it will still be in Illéa. This story will both America and Maxon's Pov's. Please follow and favorite if you want to and if you have any ideas I would really like to hear them in reviews. Anyway enjoy reading hope you guys like!

Chapter 1: The Beginning 

America's Pov

BAM! I feel an immediate yelp come out of my throat and open my eyes to see that Mayhas just pounced on my stomach!

"Come on Ames," my sister yells, "get up today's the day!"

I think what day, then I remember that today I get the "amazing privilege" to go to a boarding school filled with snobby rich kids who don't care about anyone but themselves. Yippee! The only reason I got into this school was because I'm good at playing music. Some judges came to one of my performances and called my family saying that I had a full scholarship to Illéa Boarding High for the Music Program. My little sister May was jumping up and down when she heard the news and started screaming about how I would get to meet the President and Principal's son, Maxon Schreave. I bet he's just another half-hearted teenage boy who takes advantage of every girl he sees. I mean seriously every time Mom and I go to the grocery store and pass by the magazines we see him with a different girl on his arm. Long story short I'm not looking forward to school!

"Fine I'll get up as soon as you get off of me," I tell her. "Yayyyyyy!" She squeals.

She gets off me, grabs my hand, and literally pulls me out of bed!

"Thanks May, I couldn't have gotten out of bed without you." I grumble. "Your Welcome," she happily cheers back. "Anyways, what did mom make for breakfast?" I ask. "Pancakes!" She immediately responds.

I think back to the morning we found out I got the scholarship since we had pancakes that day too. Then I remember mom's face when she found out, and I instantly giggled. May might have been jumping up and down but she wasn't nearly as excited as mom. My mom literally screamed into the phone with joy and started doing her weird old dance move called the "sprinkler." I wasn't exactly happy when I found out but when mom started dancing I couldn't keep the smile off my face. Now two weeks later I'm leaving for school and May and I are walking into the kitchen ready to eat.

"Is all your stuff packed America?" My mom asks as May and I take our seats at the table. "Yep," I reply.

"Great," she says back. "Are you ready for you big day,Kitten," my Dad questions. "We'll find out," I answer with a smile. He shakes his hand and gives a smile in return.

[Short Time Pass to After Breakfast]

Breakfast was really good the pancakes mom made were delicious! I guess that's a good thing though since I won't be able to end things well unlike my past breakup. I started to feel tears welling up in my eyes just thinking about him. I quickly wipe my eyes and go to talk to my baby brother Gerad.

"Hey G-man," I say to him using his old nickname, "are you gonna miss me when I'm gone?" I ask. "Yeah, but it's ok I'll call you from the home phone when I need my big sis." He says and I practically melt. "That's right little buddy anytime," I tell him and then give him a small hug.

About 20 minutes later I'm sitting on the floor playing Old Maid with Gerad when a knock comes from the door.

"I got it," I yell as I walk to the front door. When I open the door a man wearing a black suit says "I assume you're Ms. Singer, I'll need you to be quick so you don't miss you flight to Angeles." I respond with "Yes I am and please give me just a moment to get my things and say goodbye to my family and I'll be right back."

I go to my room, grab my bags, and take one last look around my room. My eyes skim over my bed and my dressed and eventually find my old jar with a single penny in it that my ex Aspen gave to me. I over to it and pick it up considering taking it with me. Then I quickly through it in the tiny trash can in the corner, remembering the last words he said to me. I walk back to the living room and quickly give my whole family gigantic hugs. I go to the front door and when my fingertips I turn around and say "I love you all so much and I'm going to miss you so much!" They all chant back I love you's and I step out of and close the door. When I get to the limo the drive opens the door for me and I say thank you as I slide into the limo.

[Time Skip about 20-30 Min]

The limo ride was okay, the driver just told me that when I got there I had to go to the Principal; Mr. Schreave's office since I was the only new student. Apparently it's the same students that go every year but it's my senior year so I'll only be here for one. He told me that Mr. Schreave would give me my room key and schedule. Oh and I have to curtsy in front of him; like who does that anymore it's not like he's the King. When I got to the airport I checked in and now I'm on the plane right. Now and all I can think is how my life is changing so much. I mean right now I'm on a plane going to my new school and I've had a breakup and left my family but I'll get through it somehow. I put in my earbuds and scroll down on my song list until I find Lone Ranger by Rachel Platten. I press play and lean my head back and think about how this song describes my life right now but it's okay because I'm turning a new page in my life and it can only get better. I hope.

So hoped you guys liked the official first chapter! Again I will only be updating on this story. Well anyway don't forget to follow, favorite, and review I'll take any advice I can get. Byeeeee!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys thanks for the follows and favorites that I got! Just a reminder I will only be continuing with this story. So this is chapter 2 in Maxon's Pov. Without further ado

Chapter 2: The Beginning for Maxon

Beep Beep! Ughhhhhh I have to get up again for another day of boring paper work and having to go meet so random pretty girl and take pictures for my father. Just Great! Wait I forgot today I get to go back to school with my friends. Yyyaaasss! Finally some fun. I throw the covers off my body and go down to the to grab some waffles. When I get downstairs sit on the stool and plop my arms and forehead down on the island.

"Well it looks likes somebody's tired." My maid Sophie says as slides a plate of waffles towards me. "Yep, and thanks," I say while I stuff a fork full of waffles in my mouth. "Maxon you need to hurry up so you can get to school a few days early that way you see your friends." Sophie says quietly to me. I immediately show her a smile. She smiles back then whispers "but don't tell your Dad I said that."

I quickly finish my waffles and go to my room to get ready. I grab my Hurleys pants, a blue nike t-shirt, and my brown leather jacket to go over it.( I looked up some men's clothing If you look it up it goes ok all together except I don't know there shoes) I slip on some shoes, grab my bags that my maids packed for school, and head back downstairs. When I get all the down my mom greets me at the door and tells me that she'll see me at school. She then gave me a quick kiss on the cheek while handing me my keys.

"Thanks Mom I love," I say and give her a hug. "Love you too honey, Bye." She says "Byeeeee!" I exclaim as I walk out the door and close it.

I walk towards my red mustang and open up the trunk. I put my bags in the trunk and head to the drivers seat, I get in my car, put my keys in the ignition and drive to my school.

About 15 minutes later I arrive at school and park my car near the front. I get out, grab my bags and go towards the school. I see a huge group of girls so I flash a smile and walk inside. I check in at the counter and get my room key with my schedule. I wonder who my roommate is? My number is 312 for the boys dorms. I get to 312, put my hand on the door, and hope for the best.

"Hey Bro, what's going on?" My best friend Carter exclaims as I come into the room. "Nothin dude what about you?" I yell back happy to have my best friend as a roommate. "I've got nothin going on either, want to go down to the secret game room?" He asks me. "Yeah sure," I says as I put down my bags and walk out of room with Carter.

We walk down the halls to go to our secret game room when Carter asks "Did you here about the new girl?" I respond with "Yeah my Dad told me that we had a new student." "Yeah Marlee has her as a roommate because everyone's checked in and she's the only one who doesn't have a roommate yet." Carter tells me. "Maybe we can have her our group." I say as a suggestion. "Yeah maybe," He adds.

We go down to the main area so we can find the passage when all of a sudden, BOOM! I run into some girl with flaming red hair. We both fall to the ground I have no idea who she is or anything about her but I know she must be the new girl becaluse no one else in this school has red hair. Even though I don't know anything about her but I know that I want to and I intend on doing so.

Cliffhanger! Can you guys guess who the girl is? Anyway I need 2 guys full names and everything about them for Maxon's friends, 2 girls with everything about them they will be friends for America. Don't forget to review follow and favorite and I'll give shoutouts to anyone who does review. Well Byeeee!


End file.
